Surprise
by FabinaFina
Summary: Some new guys goes into Anubis house and teams with someone to break Fabina up! Pairings are: Mick/Mara,Patricia/Jerome,Fabian/Nina,Alfie/Amber/,OC/Joy.I know I know sum is horrible
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am new at this so please be nice!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: Alfonzo do it for me please?**

**Alfie: Okay and don't call me that! Mika(FabinaFina) doesn't own ANYTHING except this story and she wishes to be a celeb like me and the Anubis cast and be part of HOA!**

**Me: Thanks Alfonzo!**

**Alfie: I said DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Me: okay okay sheesh... on to the story hope you enjoy it! xp**

Nina's POV

I'm here in LAX ( **A/N: Idk what it's called if i am wrong!)** I can't wait to go back to Anubis House! And see everyone again!

-After the plane and train ride-.

A cab pulled up and asked "Nina Martin?" " Yes! That's me!" "Well jump in while i put your suitcase in the back of the car." When I jumped in saw someone really familiar . " Nina I missed you so much!" Amber gave me a hug so tight i can hardly breathe and the cab started to move and go to the school." Okay Amber I miss you too but I can barely breathe!" "Oops! Sorry Nines I missed seeing you that's all." "I miss seeing you too Amber, so how were you guys in Anubis House?" "We're fine we missed each other and all that but we missed you the most! " "How did everyone miss me? I mean, I understand you ,Fabian and Patricia ,but, how did Mick , Mara,especially Jerome and Alfie miss me?" " Jerome and Alfie are closer to you because of last year . Mara because you helped her with some problems and Mick because you made Fabian happy and he needs you to make him man up again! That's why."

The cab came into a stop and I gave the cab driver the payment and got my suitcase and made my way to Anubis House with Amber.

When I came up to my room and got changed 'cause someone on theplane spilled juice over my skirt and it was a good thing amber didn't see it. I went down to the common room when I was done changing. Everyone was there doing something and didn't notice me so I said "Hey guys!"

"Nina welcome back!" Mara said giving me a hug. "Fabian's in his room" Mick said " " Okay thanks I missed you too Mick." "Hey Alfie Hey Jerome. How were your summer guys?" " Boring!" "Boring? How?" "You weren't here!" Alfie and Jerome said " Why do you need me to be here to make summer not boring?" " Because you made the school year fun last year remember?"

"Okay, I'm gonna go to the kitchen and get some snacks, anyone want a snack?" "Get me a Banana Please." Mick said, "Water." Mara said, " Me too." said Patricia." None." Alfie and Jerome said in unison . " Okay."

I got everything except my sandwich so when i was about to get some bread, but, I accidentally slipped on the water I spilled but forgot to clean it up so I slipped but i wasn't able to fall completely 'cause someone caught me with his arms "Hey you! Be careful where you're going you might get hurt you know!" I realized it was Fabian and i fell into his soft and strong arms (**A/N: Fabian caught her like how Kendall caught Jordan when she slipped in btr)** I blushed at that thought and he blushed too ._ Why does he have to be so sweet?_ I thought. "Thanks Fabian."

We went to the common room and gave everyone their snacks and we all talked like we usually do. After 30 minutes of talking to each other trudy called us for supper everyone was at the table and we sat in our usual sitting arrangement. Everyone kept on stealing glances at Fabian.

"Nina can I talk to you outside?" Fabian whispered "Sure." we went outside "Go for it mate." Mick muttered. When we were outside of the dining room Fabian said " Nina,?" "Yes?" " Will... y-you... be my ...g-girlfriend?" _He's so cute when he stutters. _I thought. "Yes." "Yes? Yes!" He shouted. And then we kissed.

We went to the dining room and ate, and we did what we usually do small talk, Alfie and Jerome had a food fight. When it was time to go to bed I gave Fabian a peck on the lips and went upstairs. When I opened the door and went to my bed silently so Amber can't hear me. But I wasn't succesful . "Ninaaaaaaa!" Amber squealed **(Idk what it spells like if I am wrong) **" Ambeeerrr." I said mockingly "Tell me al the details !" "Details of what?""You and Fabian!" "Why?" "Because he shouted 'Yes!' and I want to know why he said it!" " Alright but you must not tell until breakfast and you shouldn't squeal. Okay?" "Okay." "Fabian asked me to be his girlfriend." "EEEEPPPP!" "Now go to bed so you can have your beauty sleep Ambs." Okay, Night Nins." "Night Amber." And then I fell asleep.

Fabian's POV

YES! Nina Martin is now my girlfriend! I can sleep peacefully now without being nervous or worried.

-Next Morning-

Amber's POV

Okay I am gonna tell everyone at breakfast and then after lunch we will go to the mall."Breakfast!" Trudy yelled. We all sat down in our usual seats. When we all started eating I said "Guys I have a major idea!" "What?" Patricia asked."We will go to the mall and eat and watch a movie!" "No." Patricia said. "Amber I need to know what movie are we gonna watch?"Nina asked.

"We are gonna watch Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallow Part 2!" "Not anymore. You wanna know why?" Nina said."Why Nina ? I thought you loved Harry Potter." I whined ( **I am sorry if I am wrong for spelling!**) "Yeah Nibs I thought you loved Harry Potter." "It's because I-" "You liar."Joy said. " I am not a liar." Nina said flatly. " I was going to say the reason why we aren't going to the mall for a movie before I was rudely interrupted."

Fabian's PoV

" Okay Nibs what is the reason ?" I asked. " I have a question for all of you first." "What?" Alfie said." Do you like watching Harry Potter besides me and Amber and Fabian?" They all nodded."Good ." "Why?" Patricia asked." Because we are gonna have a Harry Potter Movie Marathon today to finish the whole 1-7 movies!" "How are we gonna have the marathon without the Movie and the food?" Mick asked "Trudy will get the food and join us watching it and there is no problem with the movies I got it covered." Nina said. " How exactly?" Mara asked. "It shall be a surprise." Nina said.

-After lunch **(sorry I am lazy)**-

Nina's POV

Ha I knew this dvd set would come in handy!I went downt the stairs to see everyone there with the food of course. " Okay guys I have the movies!" I showed the my dvd set." How did you get that?" Alfie asked " well my gran is friends with one of the producers of Harry Potter and then they gave the whole set of books and dvds ." Their mouths fell open. "You are one Very Lucky girl." Jerome said " Why thank you Jerome." "Okay now let's start the marathon!" Amber said. After the six movies were done and we weren't able to finish the rest Victor did his 10 o'clock speech and then we went to bed.

- next morning-

We were at breakfast when the phone rang, Trudy answered it and said "Nina, Phone for you ." "Thanks Trudy!" I said while getting the phone. "Hello?" " Hi pumpkin!" "Gran I missed you!" "Miss you too sweetheart. How are you ?" "Fine gran, You?" "Fine too," "So why did you call?" "I wanted to call you to be ready for my surprise for you It will be there by at 4:00 pm there today don't worry." "Okay gran. Bye!" "Goodbye sweetie."and we hung up. " Who was that?" Mick asked "My Gran she is gonna give me a surprise and it will come today."

- 4:00 pm-

My surprise is Finally here! Trudy answere the door and said "Hello welcome to Anubis House."" I forgot to tell all of you this morning that we will be having a new student his name is.. What is your name again sweetie?" I saw his face and my world fell apart. " I am-"

**Cliffhanger! i always wanted to make one! Please review! bye! I need at least 3 reviews! thank you**

**~Mika**


	2. The New Kid

**Sorry if I hadn't updated for a long time! my big sister's laptop broke and I have to wait for it to be fixed ! and I have been Busy in too much work in school sorry so much I hope you are not mad at me!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me:Now, who wants to do the diclaimer?**

**Amber:Me pick me!**

**Me:Okay Ambs.**

**Amber: Mika DOES NOT own Hoa, Anubis cast,Sibuna,Cup of Ankh and-**

**Me:Okay Amber thanks for the disclaimer,and go get you beauty sleep.**

**Amber:Okay and thanks for caring Mika.**

**On with the story!**

Nina's Pov

"I'm Dylan,Dylan Parker." When I heard that voice I instantly recognize it , my eyes widened and my heart broke into two. (it's not severe anyway.) "Alright sweetie," Trudy said patting his shoulder. "Let me introduce you to your new housemates. The girl with the blonde hair is Amber Millington," She pointed to Amber."The blonde boy eating a banana is Mick Campbell, The girl with the black hair is Mara Jaffrey,The guy with the short black hair is Alfie Lewis, The blonde sitting next to him is Jerome Clarke,The girl with the red hair Is Patrcia Williamson , The boy with the brown hair is Fabian Rutter"

She gestured to them and then said " and the girl sitting next to him is Nina-" "Nina! " He droppedhis bags to the floor He pulled me into a hug and spun me around. "I missed you babe." He said putting me down at the corner of my eye I saw fabian having a few emotions on his face : confusion, jealousy and a touch of anger but more of confusion.

"How do you know each other and why is he calling you babe?" Fabian said standing up with a bit of anger in his voice. It was quiet for a second until Dylan spoke up "I'm Nina's Boyfriend." "No you're not!" I finally said and I saw Fabian's expression soften up. "No, we're still together ."

"No we are not Dylan! I broke up with you because you cheated with me with my, now, and will be forever, ex-bestfriend!" I retorted .

Everyone looked shocked at my attitude except Jerome he was looking impressed by my anger.

**Still sorry for my late updating sorry so so much I have a lot of stuff to do And other things to thin about I will try to update the next Chapter soon!**


End file.
